Save You
by SilverPandaBear
Summary: Oneshot. Yes I know I write a lot of oneshots. Maka is cornered by a menacing predator out to get her. Will someone come rescue her before bloodshed occurs? SoulMaka


**A/N: Hello again! Okay sorry if this one sucks, and it's very random. I actually thought of this story dudring history class, and I began writing it as soon as I got home. So here it is. Oh, and it was also inspired by the song "Save You" by Simple Plan. Well anyways, Enjoy! Oh and, If you cam't say something nice, don't say nothing at all! :)**

**DICLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OKAY! SOUL EATER BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNERS!**

_Save You_

_Sometimes I wish I could save you,_

_And there's so many things that I want you to know,_

_I won't give up 'til it's over,_

_If it takes you forever, I want you to know..._

_---------------------_

Maka stared up at her predator's face, his sword-like arm held inches from her heart. She took a step back, but somehow she couldn't run away. It was as if his menacing eyes held her body captive, frozen in place. She could feel her heart pounding in her ears. Her predator laughed, more like a low chuckle. A grin spread across his face. "I'll be taking your soul now." He raised his sword, ready to bring it down any second. Maka slowly lowered herself to the ground. She couldn't win; she knew that she was too weak…but wait! She had Soul; surely he'll find her soon! He'll save her!

"Soul will save me! I know he will!" she looked up and glared at the pair of menacing eyes.

"Pffft, you mean your little scythe-boyfriend? I already took care of him." He said coolly. He smiled, amused at the despair written on her face. Maka's heart felt heavy, which usually indicated that she was about to cry. Her vision started to blur. She squeezed her eyes shut and tears spilled out.

"What did you do to Soul?!" she said through sobs. Another chuckle was heard, but to Maka it sounded more like, "BWA HA HA!"

"You don't really need to know, do you?" he said innocently. He readied his sword, and calculated the exact position in which to stab her through the heart. "So, any last words?" Maka sat motionless. Her head hung low, and her shirt wet with the tears she just shed. She smiled to herself, thinking of what Soul would say in a situation like this.

"Cool people don't say last words," she smiled again. Soul would be proud, wherever he was.

"Oh well then, whatever you say," he pulled back his arm. "Don't worry; I'll make it as fast and painless as possible." He grinned as he said that, as if he didn't mean it. "Bye-bye Maka Albarn." Maka stiffened her position.

_Its okay, you had a great life. At least Heaven's waiting for me. I'll miss you...Soul._ A single tear escaped her eye. The sword came down, she braced herself.

_I'm…_

SHANK!

_...Dead._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Blood splattered all over the floor, Maka felt it spot her arms and legs. It spilled onto her clothes, staining them red. Surprisingly, she felt no pain at all. _Heh, he was true to his word. It was fast and painless. _She sat there, waiting for an angel or something to take her away, but no one came. Suddenly, something wet and warm hit her nose. _What the…_ her eyes flew open, and what she saw actually made her heart stop.

"…hey…Maka." Soul managed to say, he flashed her that familiar grin before fainting. Maka felt the tears rolling down her cheeks. Soul was standing in front of her in a protective position; a sword was pierced through his heart.

"S-Soul?...SOUL!" She stood up and reached out to him, but it was too late. Her predator pulled back his arm, dropping Soul's lifeless body to the ground. Before Maka could touch him, his body disappeared. The wind whirred around and a light blue soul floated above her. This time, she didn't hesitate. Tears flowed down, and she was crying so hard that her whole body shook with sadness. "No! Soul! Come back! Please, come back! Don't leave me! Please!" Her hand reached out to grab his soul, but it was snatched right out of her grip.

"I guess his soul will have to do." He smiled a wicked smile, licking his lips. Anger bubbled inside Maka.

"DON'T YOU DARE! Give me Soul back!" she ran over to him, full throttle. She froze. A sharp pain boiled in her stomach, and blood dripped to the floor.

"Heh, tough luck kid." He slowly twisted his arm around before pulling out of her stomach.

"S-soul…" Maka fell to the floor, landing in a pool of blood. "I...I..."was all she could manage before she felt the cold chill of death rush over her body.


End file.
